El legado Pokemon
by DarkCharizian
Summary: Esta es la historia de Marco un chico normal en un mundo pokemon un poco mas adulto y realista. Durante su aventura conocera amigos, enemigos, pokemon y cosas inesperadas.
1. Introduccion

El atardecer caía lentamente, pokemon pájaro de todo tipo emigraban hacia nuevos horizontes y algunos Abomasnow cerraban los ojos para descansar, la nieve cubría por completo las hojas del denso bosque, a lo lejos se veía a dos figuras humanas avanzar con dificultad, lentos pero a paso firme, continuaron así por más de media hora. Adelante iba un hombre, parecía nervioso pues miraba hacia todos lados como si huyera de algo, unos metros más atrás una mujer, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su compañero.

-Ya no puedo más Jeremías, estoy muy cansada…- se quejo la mujer mientras se detenía y se tocaba sus labios resecos por el frio.  
-No nos podemos detener Ángeles, él nos está siguiendo y no va a parar hasta encontrarnos, hay que seguir-  
-No te das cuenta que es en vano? Nos va a alcanzar tarde o temprano…-

El hombre no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarla y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, ella se le unió unos segundos después.

Al caer la noche se detuvieron de nuevo pues ya estaban muy cansados, se miraron e intercambiaron palabras.

-Listo, hasta aquí llegue, me duele la cabeza, estoy muy mareada no voy a poder seguir-  
-Está bien amor, vamos a acampar aquí- trato de calmarla mientras la tomaba de las manos  
-Jeremías, tengo algo que decirte, yo estoy..-  
-Shh, ahí vienen… escóndete, pase lo que pase no hagas ningún movimiento y mantente a distancia- le dijo interrumpiéndola y tapándole la boca

Se escuchaban pasos y voces a lo lejos, Ángeles se escondió tras unos arbustos y al ser de noche era casi imposible verla, Jeremías por su parte espero de frente y callado a su cazador hasta que apareció junto a dos secuaces.

-Devuélveme mis pokemon, infeliz!- Le grito Jeremías a su enemigo  
-No me lo puedo creer, estas solo, sin ningún pokemon para que te defienda y me increpas de esa manera? Acaso quieres que te mate aquí y ahora?- contesto el siniestro personaje, era un hombre alto, de tez blanca y voz muy grave.  
-Solo quiero mis pokemon, ya déjame en paz y dámelos, eres una escoria!-  
-Todo lo que hice por ti y me tratas de esa manera? Insolente, me debes mucho, me debes tu vida y no me pagaste…por eso tome tus pokemon, pero ya se te acabo tu tiempo- dicho esto saco de su bolsillo una pokeball y libero a la criatura que se encontraba en ella. –Scizor, arráncale la cabeza con tus cuchillas...- el imponente pokemon tomo del cuello a Jeremías y con sus pinzas y como si fuera una tijera cortando un simple papel, acabo con la vida del hombre.

Los tres villanos se montaron en un Fearow y se marcharon del lugar en unos pocos segundos.

Ángeles quien había visto todo, empapada en lagrimas y tapándose la boca se acerco hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su amado y dejo caer algunas gotas en él, desconsolada y sollozando dijo unas palabras:  
-Yo estoy embarazada de ti…-


	2. Capitulo 1

Amanecía en pueblo Melba los pidgey salían a cantar y revoloteaban por todos lados, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de mi habitacion y me levanté al sentir el timbre de casa.

-Ya voy! Ya voy!- grité al escuchar el insistente ring ring, bajé las escaleras corriendo y con movimientos acrobáticos llegue rápidamente hasta la puerta y la abrí

-Buenos días joven, aquí está lo que me encargó- me dijo el extraño visitante mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo

-Al fin! Lo estuve esperando ayer todo el día! Cuanto sería?- le pregunte contento al ver quien era

-Unos $ 1000 nomas-

-1000! Pues bueno, aquí tiene- le entrege el dinero y a cambio recibí una pokeball

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo- el hombre alegremente estiro la mano para que la estrechara pero luego se puso serio y me miro fijo - Marco, de esto ni una palabra a nadie, me entendiste? –

-Descuide Sr Magaldi puede confiar en mí- le conteste rápidamente

-Bien niño, cuídate y no te metas en líos, estaremos en contacto-

-Ok, nos vemos otro día Sr, mándele saludos a su familia-

El sr Magaldi era mi vecino, el compra y vende pokemon, pero su familia no lo sabe.

Le cerré la puerta e inmediatamente liberé al pokemon que se encontraba en la esfera rojiblanca, era un pequeño Riolu. Yo soy un tanto frio y solitario, por lo que simplemente me limité a acariciar al pequeño pokemon y le dijé una pocas palabras.

Al día siguiente yo y mi pokemon ya nos llevabamos muy bien, llevé a Riolu a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y le enseñé algunos edificios emblemáticos del lugar. Al llegar a una vieja e imponente escuela que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad (en donde yo estudie) me detuve, pues me había encontrado con un amigo, Riolu simplemente me miraba.

-Marco que haces amigo?- me saludo, el era un chico más alto que yo y siempre llevaba unas peculiares gafas de marco color rojo

-Hola Felix, le mostraba la ciudad a mi Riolu y de paso me despedía, no creo que vuelva en mucho tiempo aquí- ya era tiempo de que cambie de aires

-Así que es cierto que te vas de viaje… vas a atrapar muchos pokemon y retar a los lideres no?-

-Noo, eso no es para mí, voy a viajar a Ciudad Lorna, lo mío es la música y voy a ser músico callejero para conseguir algo de dinero-

-Como tenías a Riolu pensé que estabas por inscribirte en la Liga como yo-

-Riolu me va a acompañar además los tiempos son difíciles y uno no puede andar afuera sin un pokemon, lo voy a entrenar para protegerme-

-Bueno a lo mejor nos vemos en Ciudad Lorna algún día, me tengo que ir, voy a preparar todo para partir mañana, tu cuando te vas?-

-Yo ya estoy listo, me voy en 2 horas con Riolu así que también me voy, espero que consigas llegar a la Liga, nos vemos amigo- nos estrechamos la mano y cada quien se fue a su respectivo hogar.

Ya en mi casa limpíe un poco, tomé un merienda rápida y me dispuse a echar un ojo por última vez al dormitorio que se encontraba a la par del mio, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo ya que no entraba mucho a ese sitio, me acerque a la cómoda que se encontraba a la izquierda, allí había un porta retrato con una foto familiar, la seque de ahí, la doblé y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Minutos después cerré todo con llave y salí con tan solo una mochila y mi más preciada pertenencia, mi guitarra.

A paso firme me dirigí hacia la salida de la ciudad con mi único pokemon, Riolu, a mi lado. Hoy empieza una nueva etapa de mi vida.


	3. Capitulo 2

Deambule varias horas por la ruta, en el camino me encontré con entrenadores que querían luchar contra mi Riolu, recuerdo que uno me dijo que lo había mirado a los ojos y por eso debía luchar contra él sí o sí, vaya locura no?. Después no me quedo de otra que adentrarme en el Bosque Arbaro, pues estaba justo delante de Ciudad Rakau, simplemente seguí el único camino que había, debo haber caminado unos 40 minutos y cansadísimo vi que a unos cuantos metro se encontraba la salida ya estaba a un paso de llegar a la ciudad, pero algo me detuvo, un grito desgarrador, alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda, corrí hacia donde venia el ruido y vi como tres tipos amenazaban a una chica, me escondí con Riolu atrás de un árbol, él me miraba como pidiéndome intervenir, pero yo le hice una seña de que se quede quieto, nos quedamos allí durante unos segundos, no podía reaccionar, a ella ya le habían quitado sus pokemon y algo de dinero, mi pokemon me miro nuevamente pidiéndome que intercedamos, pero no pude, estaba petrificado y pense o Riolu está loco o yo soy un cobarde, entonces él me ingnoro e hizo 3 pasos hacia adelante, yo lo seguí, ya estábamos a la vista de los malhechores así que no quedaba de otra que luchar, fue entonces que apareció un joven de unos 20 años y los ladrones se fueron corriendo con todo lo que habían robado, luego la ayudo a pararse y con Riolu nos escondimos de nuevo y escuchamos la conversación

-Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el tipo

-Si solo se llevaron mis pokemon y todo mi dinero- dijo sollozando la chica

-Tranquila, por lo menos no te hicieron daño, ven vamos que te acompaño hasta la ciudad así haces la denuncia a la policía-

-Está bien, gracias-

-A por cierto, mi nombre es...- en ese momento deje de escuchar y me fui de alli, ya todo había pasado.

A penas llegue a Ciudad Rakau fui a un bar y me pedí un sándwich, estaba pensativo por momentos me acordaba de que había sido un cobarde y me preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho algo, gire mi cabeza hacia la derecha donde estaba Riolu, quien no parecía enojado conmigo pero si decepcionado.

Con la panza llena fui a la plaza de la Ciudad y desenfunde mi guitarra, me senté en un banquito, llevaba un sombrero que me lo quite y le entregue a Riolu para que lo pase entre la gente cuando termine mi actuación, me puse a tocar la canción que mejor me salía, no abundaban los músicos callejeros por allí es por eso que mucha gente se acerco a verme, me sorprendí al ver la cantidad de pokemon que tienen las personas, había un entrenador que llevaba consigo un Abra, un Pikachu y un Aimpom y en el bolsillo tenía otras 3 pokeball, sinceramente yo nunca me imaginaba con más de 1 pokemon y menos con 6. Al terminar recibí muchos aplausos, la gente se fue poco a poco y Riolu vino corriendo hacia mí con el sombrero lleno de dinero. Era inexplicable la felicidad que tenía, era mi sueño ganarme la vida asi, pero fue entonces cuando vi que 2 banquitos más allá estaba una chica llorando, era la del bosque, sin pensarlo y con algo de culpa por no haberla ayudado, me senté a la par de ella y le toque una canción alegre.

-Y… te gusto la canción?- le pregunté mirándola a los ojos

-Si es muy linda, gracias- me dijo secándose las lágrimas y esbozando una sonrisa

-Al menos te saque una sonrisa, mi nombre es Marco, tu cómo te llamas?- le hable con una seguridad como nunca antes le había hecho con una chica

-Yo me llamo…- fue interrumpida por una persona

-Ey, ya hice la denuncia por ti, ahora solo queda esperar- era el hombre que la había ayudado en el bosque.

-Bueno un gusto haberte cambiado un poco la cara, toma úsalos- le deje un paquete de pañuelos pues aun seguía llorando, me levante y me fui.

Me hubiera gustado verle la cara cuando descubra que dentro del paquete además de los pañuelos, le había puesto la mitad del dinero que había ganado esa tarde, fue lo mínimo que pude hacer por haber sido un cobarde.


	4. Capitulo 3

Me encontraba en la ruta 3, apenas hace algunos minutos había amanecido y el lugar ya estaba lleno de entrenadores acechando, me encontré con una escena inesperada, un chico más o menos de mi edad (17), un poco gordo, bueno muy gordo, obligaba a un niño más pequeño a luchar

-Enano lucha o si no te voy a atacar a ti en vez de a tus pokemon!-

-Pero no quiero, mi pokemon no pelea, es mi amigo y no quiero que se lastime- el niño estaba llorando y abrazaba a su Azurril para protegerlo

Tenía que hacer algo, por un lado me sentia identificado con el niño pero estaba arrepentido de no haber ayudado a la chica del bosque entonces reaccione, el destino me había dado otra oportunidad.

-Déjalo en paz, no ves que es solo un niño, yo luchare contra ti-

-Así me gusta, ponte en guardia que empezamos! Ve Linoone, usa placaje!-

-Riolu esquívalo!- lo mande a la batalla, y le pedí que esquivara, mientras yo pensaba algún ataque, que debía hacer -Sigue esquivando Riolu, mantente alejado de él-

-¿Qué pasa, no sabes ningún ataque? Jaja esto va a terminar pronto, Linoone golpe cabeza!-

No sabía qué hacer hasta que escuche al niño hablar –¡No lo puedo creer! es un Riolu, son muy raros por aquí seguro puede utilizar palmeo, o a lo mejor contraataque!-

-Linoone acabalo de una vez, arañazo!- Riolu estaba demasiado cansado para esquivarlo y le dio en toda la cara- Golpe critico, creo que gané, jajá-

-Riolu por favor levántate, aún podemos ganar esto- mi pokemon estaba maltrecho pero era su primer combate y estaba tan emocionado y disfrutándolo que volvió a la batalla, en sus ojos podía ver que luchar era lo que le gustaba. – Acércate a linoone y usa contraataque!-

El pokemon rival estaba tan crédulo de que había ganado la batalla que no vio venir a Riolu y su contraataque

-No linoone, estas bien? Eso fue trampa, no estaba atento, es como golpear por detrás! Vamos amigo acabalo con golpe cabeza!-

-Esquívalo y haz palmeo!- Le ordene y al instante vi como sacaba fuerzas de vaya saber dónde y con un gran ataque certero daba en el blanco, el chico regordete vio como su pokemon caía rendido en el piso y solo tomo su pokeball y lo regreso, me miro como con vergüenza y se fue.

–Bien hecho Riolu así se hace!- gritaba el niño que había observado la pelea -eres el mejor, gracias por luchar por mi!-

-¡Manuel! ¿Qué haces aquí? te estuve buscando por todos lados, estaba muy preocupada!- era una chica de pelo corto, debe haber tenido mi edad, tomo de la mano al niño y me miro –Disculpa a mi hermano, siempre se mete en líos, espero que no te haya causado problemas-

-Descuida no paso nada, es un buen niño- le conteste casi sin pensar, pues me quede pasmado al ver sus grandes ojos color miel

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser un entrenador como tú y luchar junto a mi Azurril- el niño estaba convencido de su futuro

~No te confundas niño, yo no soy entrenador, piénsalo bien antes de decidir tu futuro~ pensé, pero no se lo dije, lo mire y sonreí – Solo cuida bien a tus pokemon y se buena persona- me tome una pausa y agregue –Recuerda no seas egoísta, a veces algo que a ti no te gusta hacer a tu pokemon lo hace feliz, piensa en ellos que siempre están a tu lado-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, gracias por tus consejos, algún día nos volveremos a ver y tendremos una batalla, eh…- el niño se detuvo pues quería decir mi nombre y no lo sabia

-Mi nombre es Marco, te estaré esperando Manuel- nos estrechamos la mano y se fueron hacia la Ciudad

Mire a Riolu que a pesar de haber recibido unos cuantos golpes estaba muy feliz por haber ganado su primera batalla, fue ahí que pensé en lo que le había dicho al niño, que ironía, si era yo al que no le gustaban las batallas mientras que a mi pokemon le encantaban. Estaba confundido, y por un segundo me imagine en la Liga combatiendo.

Tengo mis razones para no querer luchar o quizás solo es un trauma que debo superar.


	5. Capitulo 4

Otro día caminando a los rayos del sol por la extensa ruta, aún me encontraba lejos de la próxima ciudad, casi no había arboles por lo que no lógicamente tampoco había sombra y me hacía mucho calor, para mi suerte un Poke-Bus, de esos que se recorrían de punta a punta la región me paso por el lado, sin importarme lo cansado que estaba agarre a mi Riolu de la mano y corrí hasta alcanzar el vehículo. Cuando entre note que había muy pocas personas y por costumbre me estaba por sentar en un asiento de adelante pero fue entonces que vi a alguien que me levantaba el brazo y me hacía señas, era el chico del Linoone, como olvidar su cara regordeta, me acerque a él y empezamos a hablar

-¿Ey como estas? Ven siéntate aquí- me dijo sacando sus cosas del asiento de al lado de él

-Bien un poco cansado, ¿qué haces por aquí? – le pregunte sorprendido por su amabilidad y con algo de desconfianza

-Descuida, no estoy enfadado por haber perdido- me respondió instantáneamente como si hubiera leído mi mente – Siendo sincero, el otro día me comporte como un imbécil, en realidad no soy así- levanto la mirada y agrego – Me llamo Tobías, y voy a Ciudad Paleo-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Marco-

-Déjame adivinar también vas a Ciudad Paleo-

-Sí, es algo obvio ¿no?-

Pasamos el recorrido hablando, en realidad era un buen chico, lo del otro día me explico que estaba emocionado pues había sido su primera vez luchando también y fanfarroneo un poco por tener un pokemon evolucionado, Linoone, que le había regalado su padre.

Al llegar, éramos los únicos en bajarnos, caminamos hacia el centro pokemon y para nuestra sorpresa no había nadie, tampoco habíamos visto gente por la calle, descansamos un rato en el sillón del centro, y ya con energías renovadas salimos a la Ciudad a dar una vuelta

-Bienvenidos seguidores de Mainard padre de Arceus y nuestro protector, hoy estamos reunidos aquí para…- Escuchamos una voz que hablaba por micrófono, venía desde el parque de la ciudad

-Vamos a escuchar- me dijo Tobías, lo seguí y nos acercamos hacia el lugar, estaba todo el mundo reunido ahí, ahora tenía sentido todo

- Vamos a orar por el todopoderoso Mainard amo y señor, líder, creador de Arceus y nuestro protector incondicional-todos parecían hipnotizados con lo que decía el hombre parado delante de la gente

Nos quedamos escuchando todo la ceremonia, duro una media hora.

-Vaya locos- solté sin más –No sé ni quién es ese Mainard-

-Hay que respetar todas las religiones y ser tolerantes- Tobías parecía mi voz interior dándome consejos

-Bueno hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy mis creyentes, Mainard los protege de todo…- hizo una pausa – Adiós, y recuerden votar por mí en las próximas elecciones, Tristan Quinto por presidente!- al escuchar esto me quede de piedra, esto ya no era una simple ceremonia religiosa, se estaba promocionando políticamente

-¡Si Maestre!- grito todo la multitud aclamando al personaje

-Tristan Quinto, claro! Ya me parecía haberlo visto en otro lado, es el candidato a presidente, que mal hacer propaganda política en un acto religioso- le dije un poco bajo a Tobías

-¿Qué, dices que hagamos algo al respecto?- él me miro como con intriga, pues recién nos estábamos conociendo y no él sabía cómo eran mis reacciones

-No, olvídalo, yo no juego a ser el héroe, de esos ya hay muchos- le dije mientras me alejaba de la multitud, mi comentario había sonado un poco cobarde y desinteresado, es que yo era un poco cobarde y desinteresado.

Ya nos estábamos yendo de la ciudad cuando alguien me llamo desde atrás, me di vuelta y me lleve una grata sorpresa.

-¡Hola Sr Magaldi! ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?- le pregunte dándole un apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda como era costumbre entre nosotros

-Marco que alegría me da verte, y tu amigo ¿quién es?- dijo mirando a mi regordete compañero

-Me llamo Tobías, mucho gusto-

-Un gusto, soy Arturo Magaldi, pero dime señor Magaldi- lo miró serio pero en segundos empezó a reírse –Bueno Marco, que suerte que te encuentro, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Dígame en que puedo ayudarle-

-Necesito darte esto, es un Charmander, me está causando muchos problemas, casi incendia mi casa, creo que necesita salir a conocer el mundo, y que mejor compañero que Marco pensé-

-No lo sé, usted me conoce no soy mucho de los pokemon- le conteste, me sentía raro, por un lado lo quería y por otro pensaba en que era otra responsabilidad y que no podría con ello-

-Acéptalo, Marco, después te vas a arrepentir- Otra vez Tobías me hablo como si fuera mi consciencia, pero tenía razón, después me voy a preguntar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?

-Está bien, me lo quedo- tome la pokeball de la mano de Magaldi y la mire fijamente

-Gracias Marco te debo una, me tengo que ir a Pueblo Melba de inmediato, a por cierto te manda saludos mi hija, bueno de hecho no para de hablar de ti todo el día-

-Aah, ¿sí?- me rasque el pelo, se notaba que estaba nervioso, la hija del Sr Magaldi, Clara, era mi mejor amiga y no me había despedido de ella, quizás nunca más la vuelva a ver

-Bueno como sea, me tengo que ir ahora mismo, cuídense chicos- dijo el Sr mientras se iba en dirección contraria a la nuestra

-No es justo, ya tienes 2 pokemon, voy a tener que atrapar otro- Tobías me agarro del cuello y ya en las afueras de la ciudad estábamos buscando un compañero para él.

-Uff mira como me dejaste la remera-

-Lo siento es que estaba apurado-

-Ya, ya la próxima vez solo pídeme que me apure- le dije mientras me acomodaba mi sombrero y la remera – Ey mira ese de allí, es perfecto para ti- le señale un Pichu

-¿Por qué lo dices? Bueno da igual, lo voy a capturar!- libero a Linoone y lo mando a luchar-Linoone golpe cabeza!- El pichu esquivo y le lanzo un pequeño impactrueno que no hizo mucho daño

-Te va a ganar un Pichu salvaje? Jaja- me burle pero con cariño

-Ya veras, lo voy a capturar como sea, Linoone arañazo!- pero el pichu volvió a esquivar y se escapaba corriendo

-Solo lánzale una pokeball, a lo mejor lo atrapas sin pelear- le grite viendo que perdía la oportunidad

Dicho y hecho, el pichu no pudo salir de la esfera con la que había sido capturado.

Después de eso, Tobías tenía que seguir el mismo camino que yo así que decidimos ir juntos nuevamente, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia.


	6. Capitulo 5

Nos encontrábamos al borde de la ruta, sentados en la parada del Poke-Bus esperándolo, tocando canciones para pasar el tiempo, nuestros pokemon descansaban sobre el pasto excepto Charmander quien no paraba de lanzar fuego y correr por todos lados, era el típico hiperactivo que no hacía caso a su entrenador, apenas lo tenía hace 1 día y ya no sabía qué hacer con él. Al cabo de un tiempo una camioneta que pasaba por ahí se detuvo frente a nosotros

-Ey chicos, ¿van a algún lado? Tenemos espacio allí atrás!- dijo el conductor, quien nos señalaba la caja del vehículo

-En realidad estábamos esperando el Poke-Bus, vamos a Pueblo Lambad- le contesto Tobías

-Genial, nosotros vamos justamente para ahí, hoy empieza el Festival de Lambad-

-¿Festival de Lambad?- Preguntamos al unísono

-Se celebra todos los años, la ciudad es una fiesta las 24 horas durante este fin de semana, hay torneos, bailes, concursos y muchas cosas más- dijo una chica que estaba en la Caja de la camioneta, a la par había otra muchacha, pelo corto, se me hacia conocida.

-Bueno que esperan, suban que es gratis!- Nos subimos atrás, pues el vehículo tenía solo 2 asientos y el del acompañante estaba lleno de mochilas y otras cosas para el viaje.

-Hola, yo soy Lisa y ella es mi amiga Rita- dijo la chica rubia que nos había contado de que se trataba el festival.

-Un gusto, soy Marco- les dije saludándolas a las dos con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola yo soy Tobías- hizo lo mismo que yo

-Marco! Claro, yo a ti te conozco, tú eres el que ayudo a mi hermanito en la ruta- me dijo Rita, mostrándome una sonrisa

-Es cierto, ya me parecía que a esos ojos miel los había visto alguna vez- le dije otra vez sin pensar, que tontería había dicho, estaba esperando que me diga algo y se me ocurrió que se lo había tomado mal, pero simplemente sonrió de nuevo.

-No sabía que habíamos recogido un héroe en la ruta!- dijo simpáticamente Lisa

-Bueno no fue para tanto, simplemente luche por él porque no me parecía justo lo que estaba pasando-

-Sí, mi hermanito me conto todo, cuando agarre a ese que lo obligo a luchar le voy a hacer la vida imposible!- Solté una carcajada y mire a mi amigo – No te rías que es cierto, cuando lo agarre va a ver- repitió

-No, lo que pasa es que…- no pude seguir por la risa

-Fui yo quien lo quiso obligar, disculpa…- Tobías se confeso

-JAJAJAJA- nos reímos todos

-Es una larga historia- Le contamos como había sido, hablamos hasta llegar al Pueblo.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas, parece que venían de toda la región a esta gran celebración

-Bueno, llegamos, por favor muchachos ayúdenme a bajar las cosas- nos pidió el conductor

-Oye, como era tu nombre?- le preguntamos

-A cierto, no nos presentamos, me llamo Leo- nosotros hicimos lo mismo y llevamos las cosas a una casa.

-Esta es mi casa de fin de semana, si quieren se pueden quedar, hay lugar de sobra- hablo dirigiéndose a nosotros

-No te queremos causar más problemas, muchas gracias- le conteste con amabilidad

-En serio muchachos, las chicas usan la habitación de huéspedes que es más grande, yo uso la de mis padres y ustedes van a la mía y de mis hermanos- insistió Leo

-Gracias, nos quedaremos- acepto Tobías sin consultarme, pero daba igual, yo también quería, así no tendría que pagar un hotel, además me sentía a gusto con ellos.

Ya llegada la noche estábamos esperando que Lisa termine de arreglarse para salir todos juntos al festival, Tobías y Leo conversaban acerca del torneo pokemon que se iba a realizar dentro de un par de horas, y yo sentado en el sillón a la par de Rita trataba de calmar a Charmander que no se despegaba de ella.

-Charmander no seas pesado, no molestes a Rita, o me haces caso o te meto en la pokeball toda la noche- lo amenacé pero él ni siquiera me escuchó, como siempre.

-No me molesta, es tan lindo- ella lo defendía y abrazaba a lo que el pokemon aprovechaba para refregar su cara en ella.

-No sirves amigo- le dije a mi pequeño dragón de fuego mientras tomaba mi guitarra y la afinaba, note como Rita me miraba y me puse algo nervioso –Eh… ¿te pasa algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-¿Podrías tocarme alguna canción?- yo no quería, estuve a punto de mentirle que nunca le había tocado una canción a una mujer por poner cualquier excusa, pero me quede sin palabras y mi cara se tornaba roja, ella lo noto y trato de suavizar la situación –Lo siento no te quise poner nervioso si no quieres no lo hagas- pero sin decirle nada empecé a arpegiar una dulce melodía, Charmander escupió fuego y meneo la cabeza simulando el típico gesto de un fan con un encendedor en la mano cuando suena una canción romántica, me aguante la risa, y le cante lo que quedaba del tema mirándola fijamente pero sin prestar atención pues estaba perdido en las notas y acordes.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- No pude terminar pues cierta chica interrumpió, aunque un poco me salvo, no quería saber que le había parecido mi interpretación.

-Bueno vamos- Rita me tomo de la mano y me llevo afuera de la casa donde estaban todos – ¿No vas a participar en el torneo verdad?- me pregunto a lo que yo le respondí negativamente – Pues entonces vamos a bailar- sin soltarme aun de la mano nos fuimos.

Estuvimos horas bailando hasta que apareció Lisa, otra vez interrumpiendo.

-¿Me la prestas un segundo?- me dijo la típica frase, yo la verdad estaba un poco cansado, además esperaba algo más y solo bailamos, así que sin decir nada la deje ir y me fui directo a ver el torneo, quizás llegaba a tiempo para la batalla de Leo o Tobías.

-Ese gordito de ahí no tiene chances, el otro es muy guapo- escuche un comentario, efectivamente había llegado a la pelea y que casualidad, se enfrentaban mis dos amigos, destino diría yo – Dios mío, que pelee sin camisa!- las niñas estabas locas por Leo, era alto, rubio y de cuerpo trabajado en gimnasio, pero eso que tenía que ver con su habilidad con los pokemon? Bueno son mujeres pensé.

-¡Bieeeeenvenidos todos a los cuartos de final del Torneo del Festivaaal! Recuerden que el ganador se llevara el grandioso premio de un besoo de nuestra top model y entrenadora estrella Kristel! Y por supuesto la pequeña suma de $10.000!- pues tendría que haber participado, más que nada por el dinero, pero obviamente también quería el beso de la mujer más hermosa y talentosa de toda la región.

-¡Machop yo te elijo!- era la primera vez que veía a los pokemon de Leo, sin dudas este parecía fuerte

-¡ve Linoone! Usa ataque rápido- estaba claro que Tobías iba a sacar a su fiel compañero en primer lugar

-Esquívalo y golpe karate- ni uno ni otro, los 2 pokemon salieron ilesos pues se esquivaron mutuamente

-Linoone corre y esquívalo hasta que se canse- esa táctica la había usado yo contra él

-Tranquilízate y enfócate, no le sigas el juego- al parecer Machop y Leo se entendían muy bien, acato las ordenes y espero el momento justo para reaccionar – Ahora Machop golpe karate de nuevo!- en el preciso momento en que Linoone se detuvo y paro de correr Machop le encestó un golpe que lo dejo casi inconsciente

-Linoone Golpe cabeza ahora!- el pokemon un poco resentido por el golpe recibido dio un salto y se preparo para atacar

-Haz lo mismo amigo, golpe cabeza!- Machop también dio un salto y chocaron frente a frente, sin embargo solo uno termino de pie

-Bien hecho Machop, eres el mejor!- abrazo a su victorioso pokemon, era un autentico cabeza dura

-Lo hiciste bien Linoone, Pichu confío en ti- dijo guardando uno y mandando al otro

-Puedes seguir peleando?- le pregunto el rubio a su pokemon a lo que este le hizo un gesto de aprobación

-Pichu Impactrueno a Machop!- Tobías se quedo señalando a Machop pero su pokemon simplemente no le hizo caso y decidió sentarse en vez de pelear – ¿Qué haces? Vamos no me hagas esto ahora…- la gente se comenzó a reír por la actitud del pokemon

-Espera, no ataques, parece que no va a moverse- le ordeno Leo

-Pichu pelea, por favor!- Tobías no sabía cómo convencerlo

-Lo siento pero tengo que darle por ganada la pelea a Leo- le dijo el presentador a mi amigo

No pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada, pues me imaginaba a Charmander desobedeciéndome en medio de una batalla. Di una vuelta buscando a Rita, quería terminar bien la noche y que mejor que con ella, pero para mi sorpresa la vi con Lisa y dos chicos, como en una cita doble. Siendo sincero no es que me haya caído mal verla con otro, después de todo recién la había conocido pero tampoco me hacía ninguna gracia, me fui directo a la barra con la escusa de quedarme un rato más, me senté allí y me quede pensando en muchas cosas, en lo que había vivido en tan pocos días, en Tobías, en mis pokemon, en el señor Magaldi y su hija, en mi familia… hasta que alguien me saco de los pensamientos

-Hola, ¿qué vas a pedir?- escuche una dulce voz pero estaba tan distraído que en vez de mirarle la cara le mire el escote – Eh disculpa, una cerveza por favor-

-¿Qué pasa, mal de amores?- me pregunto mientras se daba vuelta a buscar lo que le pedí

- ¿Soy más interesante si te digo que si?- le respondí y no pude evitar mirar su cuerpo de espalda, su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta casi la cintura, y mi mirada bajaba cada vez más hasta que giró y mis ojos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que contemplar su bello rostro

-No, déjame adivinar perdiste en el torneo, eso paso- se sentó del otro lado del mostrador y charlamos

-Otra vez erraste, ¿le haces esas preguntas a todos tus clientes?-

-Solamente a los que veo tristes-

-¿Tan mal me veo?, solamente estoy cansado- hice una pausa y termine de beber la cerveza.

-¡Puta tráeme mas cerveza para todos aquí!- La violenta frase salió de un tipo que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana

-Sí, ya voy- contesto la chica del bar, paso de estar alegre y a hacer preguntas a estar cabizbaja y cortante

-¿Puta? ¿Quien se cree para llamarte así?- le dije mirando con enojo al viejo de la mesa

-Descuida está todo bien- me contesto nerviosa mientras llevaba las cervezas

-Porque demoraste tanto, me lo haces de gusto, ¿no?- el tipo empezó a golpearle y tocarla pues ella no hacía nada, solo se limito a cerrar los ojos como esperando eso

No podía creer lo que me pasaba, otra vez tenía que elegir, si hacer algo o no, no quería ser el héroe pero me molestaban las injusticias, yo no sabía lo que pasaba pero podía sentir que ella no se podía defender, se me vino a la mente la chica del bosque, ¿porqué a mi? Me pregunté y actué sin pensarlo más

-Hey viejo, ¿qué haces? ya déjala-

-Jajaja que dices niño? Ella me pertenece y hago lo que se me plazca- el hombre la manoseo aun mas cuando llame su atención –¿Otra vez haciendo amiguitos en la barra, perra? Te voy a tener que dar tu merecido esta noche- le dio una fuerte palmada en el culo

-¿Te pertenece? Deja de tocarla viejo verde- disimulaba mi nerviosismo, sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien

-No te metas, no pasa nada- me dijo secamente y con voz entrecortada la castaña

-Que no me meta? Este tipo no te puede tratar así!-

-Ya me cansaste idiota- Se levanto y la empujo hacia la barra para sacar de su cinturón una pokeball- Mis pokemon te van a dar una lección-

Me puse en guardia rápidamente, odiaba las peleas pokemon, pero ya me había metido otra vez en problemas y tenía que resolverlos de esa manera.


	7. Capitulo 6

-Graveler acaba con este niño impertinente- libero una gigantesca bola de piedra que se acercaba a mi

-Riolu palmeo- ordene atacar primero para intentar sorprenderlo, el ataque dio en el blanco, pero no causo mucho daño, el rival era muy duro

-Lanzarocas- un poderoso ataque alejo a todos los que estaban ahí cerca, excepto a los compañeros del hombre, que parecía que lo seguían a todos lados y eran igual de basuras que él

-Esquiva y haz ataque rápido- Riolu se movió a gran velocidad acercándose al pokemon roca

-Desenrollar ahora- el rival arremetió contra mi pequeño pokemon sucesivamente, pues cada vez que terminaba de girar Graveler lo hacía con más potencia y velocidad

-¡No Riolu, resiste!- para mí la pelea había terminado, si lo dejaba más tiempo en la batalla podría resultar muy herido, pero para mi sorpresa se volvió a levantar, él quería ganar como sea

-Puedes seguir amigo?- le pregunte, ni siquiera me contesto, fue directamente hacia Graveler y utilizo un movimiento sin que yo se lo diga, me esperaba lo peor pero el resultado fue sorprendente, simplemente el rival cayo por el duro golpe que le dio

-Mierda, como pude olvidar que ese pokemon puede hacer inversión, vuelve graveler…- ahora entendía todo, ese ataque consiste en atacar más fuerte conforme menos energía tenga el pokemon.

-Bien hecho compañero- lo felicite en instantáneamente mire a los allí presentes-Ahora váyanse y no la molesten más-

-¿Escucharon chicos? Quiere más pelea, saquen sus pokemon- el viejo dio la orden y todos procedieron a invocar a sus criaturas, un alakazam, un gengar y muchos pokemon poderosos aparecieron en la escena. –Ataquen todos- tuve que guardar a mi pokemon, esos eran ya de otro nivel, además de que ganaban por mayoría.

-Eso es injusto, ya te gane, no llames a tus amiguitos- no podía callarme, esto iba de mal en peor.

Vi como dos pokemon de contextura humanoide, se acercaban a mí, claro está que el fuerte de uno era sus piernas y del otro sus brazos, no iba a exponer a mis pokemon a que lucharan, me pare delante de todos y recibí los golpes yo mismo, otra estupidez y ya iban varias, no sabía ni porque hacia esto.

-Basta, no le hagas más daño, no se volverá a meter contigo, vamos a casa- escuche decir a la muchacha de la barra al viejo

Se fueron y quede tirado en el piso un rato, no podía pensar en nada, creí que todo era un sueño pero sentía mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo por lo que deduje que había pasado en realidad.

-Sí que eres valiente, te metiste con el mafioso más grande del pueblo- me explico un hombre y me ayudo a levantarme – Si sabes lo que te conviene no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca – me aconsejo y no pude responderle pues me habían dado un par de golpes en la cara y la boca

Me llevo hasta afuera, y nos detuvimos – Puedes seguir solo?- hice un gesto con la cabeza indicando que si y me soltó. Lo último que recuerdo esa noche fue que apenas pude llegar a la casa de Leo, y me acosté en el sillón del living, que estaba más cerca de la habitación.

Me desperté al mediodía, había dormido vestido así que no me cambie, fui al baño y me higienice, tenía la cara hecha un desastre, me dirigí a la cocina y estaban todos allí.

-¿Te busque toda la noche, donde estuviste?- Rita me regaño sin percatarse de mi estado, hasta que me miro con atención –¿Quien te hizo esto?- me toco el lastimado con sus fríos dedos.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Tobías viéndome maltrecho

Los otros dos miraban sorprendidos, prefirieron no decir nada

-Una larga historia- les dije y me fui no sin antes tomar la guitarra

Me fui al centro, cerca de donde estábamos anoche, hice la rutina de siempre, desenfundar, darle mi sombrero a Riolu… Toque con mucho sentimiento descargándome, al terminar la última persona en dejarme algo de dinero fue una chica, le quise agradecer pero salió caminando a gran velocidad

-Ey espera, no te di las gracias- le dije alcanzándola y me sorprendí al ver que era la moza del bar

-Mira como te dejo- me toco la cara mientras lloraba, -Perdón, no tendrías que haberte metido-

-Ese tipo abusa de ti, lo hubiese hecho cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar- le conteste con rabia

-Edgard no solo es el dueño del bar, es mi amo, mi padre me vendió a él cuando tenía 6 años, no tenía para comer así que tuvo que hacerlo- me explico apenada

-No le perteneces a nadie, eres libre, los esclavos ya no existen- estaba muy furioso no podía creer lo que me decía

-Te equivocas yo le pertenezco, quien sabe lo que me haría si no le hago caso-

-Escápate -

-Donde quieres que me vaya, no tengo plata ni pokemon y no me puedo cuidar sola-

-Escápate y ven conmigo- que cursilería acababa de decir, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que quería

-Estás loco, él no descansaría hasta encontrarme, además si se enterara de que me fui contigo te mata- estuve a punto de decir otra estupidez, pero me arrepentí – Me tengo que ir a preparar la comida, siento lo que paso, espero me comprendas- me tomo de las manos y me dije unas últimas palabras -Por tu propio bien y el mío te pido que no me busques y que hagas como que nunca me conociste- me soltó y se fue corriendo

Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, me di media vuelta y busque mis cosas, algo había resultado bien de todo esto pues me decidí a mejorar mis habilidades como entrenador porque algún día iba a volver y destruir toda la mafia de Edgard


End file.
